rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Argus Limited
For the train of the same name, see Argus Limited (train). "Argus Limited" is the sixty-seventh episode of RWBY and the first episode of Volume 6. It premiered in select theaters as a part of a collaboration with Fathom Events on October 25th, 2018. It premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on October 27th, 2018 and was made public on the Rooster Teeth site on November 3rd, 2018. It was supposed to be released on YouTube on October 12, 2019. However, it is was eventually released on YouTube on November 2nd, 2019, alongside the premiere of Volume 7. Summary Team RWBY, along with Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc and Lie Ren, are seen fighting Grimm on top of the Argus Limited. Oscar Pine, who is with them, warns everyone about a tunnel, leading the Huntsmen to go below the train cars. The White Fang Throne Room in Mistral is then shown, where Adam Taurus slaughters everyone inside, claiming the throne to be rightfully his. Still, Adam is clearly uneasy at an utterance by one of the soldiers, that "the Belladonna girl" still has control over him. At the Mistral train station, Qrow Branwen walks along the crowds to send a letter to James Ironwood, telling him that he knows more about the Battle of Haven that occurred two weeks prior than the official story released. While Ruby Rose and her friends wait to board the Argus Limited, they are greeted by two Huntsmen, Dee and Dudley, who are also assisting in protecting the train. Blake says her goodbyes to Ilia Amitola, who is taking part in the new Faunus movement led by Ghira Belladonna, and the two hug. Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias arrive to see Blake off, with Sun telling her that he and the rest of Team SSSN are taking a trip to Vacuo to better himself as a team leader. Blake thanks Sun and kisses him on the cheek. While on the train, a group of Manticores, led by a Sphinx, attack the train. Dee is apparently killed by the Grimm while Dudley activates the train's defense systems. Team RWBY, Qrow, Jaune, Nora, Ren and Oscar join the battle, leading to the scenes that appeared in the opening. Oscar adamantly tells Dudley to shut off the turrets as it only draws the Grimm towards the passengers. A tunnel approaches, breaking Dudley's arm in the process. After Qrow argues with Dudley about the turrets, Ruby and Jaune convince Dudley to shut them off; Jaune uses his Semblance to mend Dudley's broken arm. Ozpin shares with the group that Grimm are attracted to the Relics, which is why they attacked in the first place. Ruby formulates a plan: Team RWBY, Qrow, and Oscar will stay behind to fend off the Grimm with the Relic on them with the back half of the train while Jaune, Ren and Nora evacuate the passengers to the front half. Jaune uses his Semblance to amplify Ren's Semblance, allowing them to hide the train full of passengers and safely get away from the Grimm. As Blake severs the back of the train from the rest, she spots Adam on the other side as it pulls away: she draws her weapon but he abruptly disappears, causing her to pass it off as a hallucination. Team RWBY, Oscar and Qrow manage to defeat the rest of the Grimm, but the back half of the train crashes when the Sphinx spits a fireball as it is killed. No one is harmed, but the group is unexpectedly joined by an elderly woman: Maria Calavera. Transcript }} Characters *Dudley *Ozpin *Ilia Amitola *Sun Wukong *Neptune Vasilias *Maria Calavera }} Trivia *A clip from the episode was released on IGN two days before the episode's debut. *During production the animators took out the blood at the White Fang Headquarters, but had to add it back in later.RWBY Volume 6 Blu-ray Director's Commentary *The lids of the boba cups in the background of the train station depict the RWBY Chibi characters. *The scene where Blake sees Adam as she severs a link between train cars may be a callback to the "Black" Trailer which ends with her severing a link between train cars and seeing Adam on the other side. *A circular track was used as the set for the scenes outside the train. See Also *Battle Pages **Argus Limited vs. Manticores and Sphinx *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V6 01 00003.png|Ruby and Weiss fight the Manticores... V6 01 00006.png|... along with Blake and Yang. V6 01 00012.png|Ruby uses her Semblance to pull her and Weiss into safety. V6 01 00014.png|Adam ponders his fate after he slaughters his remaining followers. V6 01 00025.png|Dee and Dudley introduce themselves. V6 01 00033.png|Sun gives Blake a temporary farewell. V6 01 00035.png|Blake kisses Sun on the cheek before their departure. V6 01 00043.png|Dee takes on the Sphinx by himself. V6 01 00048.png|Qrow fights Grimm with the other heroes. V6 01 00063.png|Ruby formulates a plan in the tunnel. V6 01 00089.png|Team RWBY, Oscar and Qrow survive the crash... V6 01 00090.png|...only to find an old woman who also did the same. Video References Category:Episodes Category:Volume 6